


Hey there blue eyes

by mk323



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season 2, clarke doesnt leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk323/pseuds/mk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake was flirting with her. But Clarke knew it was no big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. flirty old ways

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU were Clarke sticks around after the fall of Mount Weather. Not Beta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistakes! Another thought I had about a clueless Bellamy trying to flirt with Clarke and a clueless Clarke being in complete denial about it. Hope you guys like it so far!

Bellamy Blake was acting strange.

One morning he gave Clarke a flower, _a freaking flower._ Picked it up and handed it to her like it was the most normal thing in the world, right in the middle of her sentence.

“What’s this for?” she’d asked stupidly, holding it in her grasp.

Bellamy had just shrugged told her it matched her eyes and continued walking through the forest.

Like it was the most normal thing in the whole entire freaking world.

Clarke had shrugged it off, toying with the flower for a while as their group trekked through the woods. After a while they reached the river she was looking for (the one where the red seaweed grew) and she’d placed the flower in her pocket, forgetting all about it.

She found it two days later when she was getting ready to head out on another trip. As she was placing a small snack in her pocket her fingers brushed against it’s wilted petals. What she did next felt a little silly, but she figured, it wouldn’t be every day that Bellamy Blake gave her a flower. So instead of throwing it away, she left it on the small make-shift table in the corner of her tent.

*

It didn’t start with the flower, but she thought perhaps it was the flower that really clued her in.

It was raining and she was shivering as a person often does when they get caught in an unexpected downpour. Bellamy and Octavia were right beside her, shivering as well under the roof of the small cave they had found on their hike.

“It looks like we’re not going to be finding any more Ark survivors today,” Octavia sighed.

She was crouched beside the wall, staring out at the downpour calmly, her demeanor nothing like the angry little girl whose first act on earth after hugging her brother was to lash out at the people around her.

Beside her Bellamy paced the small space agitatedly, his hands running through his soaked curls.

“Well soon enough there might not be any survivors,” he snapped. “We’re running out of time.”

Clarke half expected him to do something dramatic then, like smash his fist into the wall or kick up some dirt. Something like the way he’d kicked over those barrels in the bunker the day they’d found the guns. Instead, Bellamy stills and with a sigh he joins his sister by the wall. Clarke couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when she saw the two of them like that, side by side.

“What are you smiling at blue eyes?” Bellamy asked a twinkle in his eyes.

The new nickname surprised her, but Clarke played it off with a shrug.

“Maybe I just like the rain?”

The look he gave her then told her he knew she was lying, but her mind was otherwise preoccupied with this new nickname. Since when did Bellamy Blake call her blue eyes? Since when did anyone call her blue eyes?

To distract herself from her thoughts - which she was sure were born out of some kind of paranoia and thus were totally unfounded - Clarke settled down beside him. The three of them sat like that, leaning into each other’s warmth until the rain let up.

Octavia was the first to notice. She stood up, announcing that the rain was over and that Clarke and Bellamy should get their lazy butts off the floor, before striding towards the cave entrance.

Bellamy was next to move, muttering a “right behind you O” as he got to his feet. He turned towards Clarke then and grinned when he saw her still on the floor, banging her foot angrily.

“It fell asleep,” she huffed in annoyance, hitting it with her hand to try and get the blood circulating again.

“Here,” he said with a soft chuckled and Clarke looked up to see his hand extended towards her. She placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet where she proceeded to stamp around some more much to Bellamy’s amusement. She expected his hand to feel cold but it was surprisingly warm and Clarke found herself reluctant to let it go even when she was standing upright and had regained the feeling in her foot.

Her eyes caught his and something in his gaze made Clarke let go of his hand instantly.

“Thanks,” she mumbled feeling her face heat up.

“You sure you don’t want to keep holding hands?” Bellamy asked as they began to walk outside. “Yours are pretty cold.”

His tone was joking but his face was oddly serious as he turned towards her.

She tucked her hands into her coat pockets and grinned up at him.

“I think these work just as well as hands,” she informed him, wiggling her hands a little further inside them.

An odd look passed across Bellamy’s face, but before Clarke could inquire about it Octavia’s sharp voice was yelling at them to hurry up. They reached camp an hour later and in her exhaustion Clarke forgot about new nicknames and warm hands. At least until the next time Bellamy Blake acted strangely.

*

Bellamy Blake was flirting with her. But Clarke knew it was no big deal.

She’d seen Bellamy flirt with dozens of girls since they’d landed on Earth. Perhaps less in the time before the Grounder attack at the drop ship and the events with Mount Weather. But in that first week or so she had _definitely_ witnessed Bellamy flirting - and on a number of occasions, more than flirting. It had been months now since the defeat of Mount Weather so really it shouldn’t surprise her that Bellamy Blake was back to his flirty old ways again.

Except that it was with her. That part _did_ surprise her.

But it wasn’t a big deal.

He’d been flirting with a girl from Factory station, the one he’d apparently rescued from the wreckage months before. Not that Clarke noticed, they were just very obvious. Laughing together like that in the middle of the campsite, the girls fingers landing on Bellamy’s shoulder every now and then. Not that Clarke was watching, it was just a slow day and they were _right there_ and Bellamy’s laugh was loud and so damn rare she couldn’t help but notice it.

So it wasn’t a big deal, Clarke knew, that he’d been flirting with her recently.

She just played it off, remembering the girl who worked at the food station who he’d been charming a week before. Or the girl who sat a little too close beside him the other night at the campfire and spoke a little too close to his ear all night. Clarke remembered those girls, remembered the smile on Bellamy’s face when he spoke to them and saw it again when he spoke to her.

Clarke had the heart and soul of an artist, but she had the mind of a doctor, a surgeon just like her mother. So when faced with such a dilemma, she switched off her heart (ignoring the pathetic hopeful tug she felt inside it) and used her head. Bellamy Blake was flirting with her, casually, lightly flirting with her, and it wasn’t a big deal. So she wouldn’t treat it like it was anything more than that and she wouldn’t buy into it either.

She switched on her surgeon mind and used it to smile simply at Bellamy’s remarks, to accept jokingly his little gifts and to pull lightly out of his lingering touch. She used it to shut down that hopeful silly voice that lived in her heart that would scream what if’s at her (usually at inconvenient hours of the night when she should be asleep). She quieted that voice by assuring it that those glances they stole, the way he seemed to want to be near her more and more, to compliment her, to smile at her, that all of these things Bellamy Blake was doing meant nothing.

And for a while it worked, but of course it didn’t last forever.

Clarke soon found out that she wasn’t wrong. Bellamy Blake was flirting with her, but it was a very, _very,_ big deal.

*

“Have you seen Clarke?” a voice close by asked.

“No,” she heard another voice answer. “You should check medical.”

“Thanks,” the first voice said, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Clarke released the breath she’d been holding and waited a few more seconds before stepping out of the closet she’d been hiding in. Only to squeal in surprise when she found that the corridor wasn’t as deserted as she’d assumed it would be.

“Hey Clarke,” Raven greeted smirking broadly. She waited until Clarke regained her bearings before continuing.

“So, any reason you were in that supply closet?”

“Um,” Clarke began, wondering how she was going to spin this. “There was a problem in the med-bay, I was getting some cleaning supplies.”

“Oh?” Raven crossed her arms. “Did you forget to take them out?”

Clarke cringed inwardly but remained stoic on the outside. “There weren’t any left.”

“Funny,” Raven said, tilting her head to the side and eyeing the contents of the open closet behind her. “It looks pretty well stocked to me.”

Stepping out of the doorway, Clarke kicked the door shut behind her and shook her head. “Nope, not what I was looking for.”

“Right,” Raven said, eyeing her with growing amusement. “Well I won’t get in your way then. I’m sure you want to rush off to medical.”

Clarke blanched.

“Medical?”

“Yeah, didn’t you say you were getting supplies for medical?” Raven said, examining her nails nonchalantly.

Clarke glanced down the corridor that led to the med-bay and her stomach flipped at the thought of the person she had heard walking down there only moments before. A person she was actively trying to avoid.

She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders confidently. “Well I was, but I didn’t find any, so I better keep looking.”

“You know,” Raven said, halting Clarke’s steps. “It’s funny, I was just in medical but I didn’t see any kind of mess.”

“Oh,” Clarke said. “I guess Jackson must have cleaned it up then.”

Raven began nodding, her focus still on her nails. “Must have.”

There was another short silence and then Clarke cleared her throat. “Well since I’m not needed at medical anymore, I should get going.”

She smiled hopefully when Raven looked up and her friend flashed her teeth in return. “Of course, sorry to keep you.”

Muttering a hurried ‘see you later’ Clarke turned to head in the opposite direction of the med-bay. Before she could take a single step forward, however, Raven’s voice called after her again.

“So are you going to tell me why you’re avoiding Bellamy before you go? Or am I supposed to use my imagination for that too?”

Clarke’s stomach twisted but she didn’t turn around.

“Who says I’m avoiding Bellamy?”

“The supply closet you were hiding in,” Raven deadpanned.

When Clarke turned around, her face didn’t betray the panic that had flashed across it when Raven brought up Bellamy’s name.

“I wasn’t hiding Raven,” she said, sounding haughty and exasperated.

“Really?” Raven said an eyebrow raised. “So what were you doing in there then? Must have been pretty loud for you not to hear the conversation I had with Bellamy just a few minutes ago.”

Clarke would have done just about anything to wipe the smug look off of Raven’s face at that moment. The girl had her and she knew it. Besides Clarke was getting sick of spinning this lie and there was always the chance that Bellamy might come back here looking for her.

“Fine,” Clarke snapped dropping the facade. “I was hiding from Bellamy.”

“I knew it,” Raven said gleefully, her smirk widening into a toothy grin. “Spill.”

“Not here,” Clarke answered, her eyes shooting down the corridor pointedly.

Impatiently Raven grabbed her by the arm shoving her back into the supply closet and following her.

“Okay, now spill,” Raven urged, prodding Clarke’s side when the other girl stayed tight lipped and silent for too long.

“Alright, alright,” Clarke grumbled, batting at Raven’s hands. The closet was dark but she could still make out Raven’s face from the dim solar powered lights on the walls around them. Clarke heaved a deep sigh and raised her eyes to the ceiling avoiding the taller girl’s stare.

“He’s been acting weird around me.”

“Weird?” Clarke chanced a look at Raven and saw a frown on her face.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied. “He’s kind of been, well it seems like he is anyway - he’s sort of been-”

“For Gods sake Clarke just spit it ou-”

“Flirting with me.”

Her statement was met with a stunned silence for less than a minute before an unearthly sound came out of her friends mouth. Clarke would have been concerned if she didn’t recognize the sound as Raven’s wicked cackle (which she mostly reserved for laughing at Wick’s expense).

“You. Are. Joking.” Raven wheezed.

With an indignant huff, Clarke attempted to place her hands on her hips (which was quite difficult in the small space). “It’s not entirely impossible okay!”

But her protests were cut off by Raven’s flaying hands and shaking head. “Oh God no that’s not what I meant Clarke,” she looked up at her straightening and had to bite down on her lip to fight off another bout of giggles. “Jeez Clarke are you really that blind?”

The only response Clarke could come up with was to blink, really slowly, multiple times.

“Of course Bellamy’s flirting with you! How has it taken you this long to notice?”


	2. Actually flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter. I found this chapter more difficult to write, especially the dialogue and Clarke began to feel a little OOC. Hope you guys enjoy it though and that the ending doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> Also as a side note: jasper and monty are best bros again in this fic and basically everyone is slightly more upbeat and less traumatized (wishful thinking on my part). 
> 
> As already mentioned this is not beta'd and of course I don't own any of these characters.

They were splitting up into groups and Clarke wasn’t surprised when Bellamy automatically gravitated to her side. The same could not be said for Bellamy when in response Clarke darted away and stood firmly beside Miller.  

“Miller and I are going to take the river route,” Clarke said avoiding Bellamy’s gaze. 

There was a brief moment of silence where everyone shifted uncomfortably (Clarke still determinedly staring at a nearby tree while Bellamy frowned in her direction) before Bellamy cleared his throat and turned towards Monroe. 

“Alright. Monroe you’re with me. Everyone else pair up and meet back at camp in an hour.” 

The rest of the group broke off into pairs and Clarke wasted no time in getting out of there, Miller following close behind her. She’d picked Miller out of everyone because he mostly kept to himself and she figured he would be the least inquisitive about her jumpy behavior. She couldn’t have been more wrong. 

They had barely walked for more than a minute when he turned to her and asked, “so what’s the deal with you and Bellamy?” 

Miller’s question caught her off-guard and so did the branch in her path. She tripped and would have probably crashed right onto her face had his hands not shot out to steady her. 

“You okay?” Miller asked a worried frown on his face. 

“Yeah,” Clarke replied. “There’s nothing up with me and Bellamy,” she added, focusing back on the path ahead, taking extra careful steps this time. “You and I haven’t spoken properly in a while, I just wanted to catch up, see how you were doing.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie, with her increased duties in the med-bay and her role as the camp’s ambassador (not to mention her most recent habit of avoiding Bellamy Blake), she had barely had time to hang out with Miller or any of her other friends.  

“Oh,” Miller said, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s nice of you Clarke-” 

She smiled at him, mistaking his awkwardness for shyness until he added. 

“-but I was actually referring too the fact that you’ve been hiding from him in closets lately.” 

Clarke’s smile dropped instantly. She whirled on Miller so fast that the poor boy actually staggered a step or two back. 

“Raven told you?!” 

“Well, not exactly,” Miller answered sheepishly. 

Clarke blinked. “What do you mean ‘not exactly’ Miller?” 

Guilt passed over Miller’s face momentarily confusing Clarke, until finally he relented and told her who the story had actually come from. 

*

The first person Clarke sought out when she reached Camp Jaha was Jasper Jordon and of course, by default, that meant she found his partner in crime, Monty Green as well. The two of them were sitting with Harper chatting over lunch and neither of them saw her storming towards them until Harper nudged Jasper with her elbow, nodding in Clarke’s direction.

“Clarke!” Jasper cried sounding both pleased and apprehensive. “How was the trip?” As he spoke his gaze wandered from her furious glare to Monty’s equally uneasy expression. 

Without being asked too, Harper excused herself, making a hasty retreat. 

“Why are there rumors about me hiding from Bellamy in a closet?” Clarke growled as soon as the other girl was gone.

Jasper and Monty exchanged a panicked look.  

With a sigh, Jasper motioned for Clarke to take a seat (which she pointedly refused, choosing instead to tower above him, tapping her foot impatiently) before launching into his tale. As he began to explain Clarkes nails dug deeper and deeper into her palms, her expression morphing from confusion to surprise to tight lipped anger in a matter of moments. 

“As you may know we sometimes gather around that happy little campfire over there at night, swapping tales and sharing meals - like do you remember that time we all went to that Grounder village and we tricked Murphy into believing we had to do a ‘special dance’ when we entered the leader’s tent, and he believed us and -” 

“Get to the point Jasper.” 

“Right,” Jasper said clearing his throat and continuing. “So there we were this one night and I was telling a really funny story actually - which I’ll tell you about some other time -” he added hastily when he saw the glare Clarke directed at him. “And Octavia came by looking for you and we all said we didn’t know where you were, but Raven just smirked and said ‘maybe you should check the supply closets’ which got a laugh out of us because really, it’s ridiculous right?” 

At Clarke’s blank look Jasper once more cleared his throat. “Anyway, we thought nothing of it at first, but well Monty noticed the look Octavia gave Raven and he - well _we_ \- figured there was something else going on. We knew Raven would never tell us anything of course, but we also knew Wick is practically glued to her side.

“So Monty and I find Wick a couple of days later and we also happen to have a bottle of Monty’s moonshine and you know one thing led to another and with a bit of prodding Wick revealed that Raven made a similar off-hand comment the other day - and that he think’s it’s because you were hiding from someone in a closet.

“Of course, here Monty and I were stumped. Why would our brave princess be hiding in a closet? Who could terrify her enough to cause such a retreat? And as we were pondering this we saw you come out of your tent one sunny evening only to scurry back inside when you saw something - or rather someone - standing close by, talking to his sister. That person, as you may have guessed - seeing as well, noone else here has a sister - was Bellamy freaking Blake.”

At this point Jasper paused dramatically, waiting for a reaction from Clarke (applause perhaps? a congratulations on being such an amazing detective?) that never came. 

“Well,” Jasper continued. “Then, we still weren’t sure Monty and I and we wanted to be sure and I hate to break it to you Clarke but you’re not the most subtle person in the world. After the fourth or fifth time we witnessed you scurry away from Bellamy’s unwelcome presence we put two and two together.” He finished his tale with a shrug, while Monty sat smiling sheepishly at his side. 

“Okay,” Clarke said, after recovering from her shock (and mild embarrassment). “Now do you mind telling me how Miller knew about this?” 

At this Jasper’s face crumpled in confusion and he exchanged another wordless look with Monty, who merely shrugged. Then suddenly a light seemed to go off in Jasper’s head and he groaned. 

“We may have mentioned the whole thing to Miller the other day.” 

Clarke’s eyes grew wide in indignation. “May have?”

Monty raised a finger as if he were asking permission to speak in a classroom. 

“We may also not have been totally ourselves when this encounter happened,” he offered by way of explanation and Clarke understood, but it didn’t do anything to dissipate the anger she felt brewing in her stomach. 

Which only made Clarke question why exactly she felt so angry. Why was she behaving so irrationally lately? Why did she keep running away from her co-leader, someone she considered a close friend and confidant, to begin with? Coming to a realization Clarke spun around without another word, her anger now targeted at another individual. 

She heard Jasper nervously whispering to Monty something along the lines of ‘do you think she’s going to get an axe to murder us with?’ as she left, but barely registered it. Her mind was focused on only one thing at that moment: finding Bellamy Blake and giving him a piece of her mind. 

*

As it turned out finding Bellamy Blake was a lot harder than losing him. Clarke had spent the last few weeks ducking inside narrow spaces, standing in dusty cupboards and holing herself up in her own tent, multiple times a day, all in an attempt to avoid him. Now that she wanted to seek him out, he was nowhere to be found. 

She was searching the ark when she spotted Octavia and Raven talking outside the Council’s meeting room and sped towards them. 

“Have either of you seen Bellamy?” Clarke asked, the irony of the situation only hitting her after the words left her mouth. She didn’t even spare Raven a look, though she was very aware of the smug expression plastered on the other girls face. Instead, she directed her question towards Octavia. The younger Blake’s fierce blue eyes flashed up at her knowingly, but if Raven had told her anything (which by now Clarke more than strongly suspected she had) Octavia didn’t mention it.  

“He just left,” Octavia said casually. “Said he needed to get something from his tent.” 

“Thanks,” Clarke said, before narrowing her eyes at Raven. “I’ll see you around later Raven,” she added, making it clear that she wasn’t letting Raven and her big mouth off the hook. The smug expression left Raven’s face almost instantly. Feeling slightly more satisfied Clarke whirled back around and left the ark. 

As soon as Clarke was out of ear-shot, Octavia turned to Raven grinning wickedly. 

“Told you it would work.” 

Raven laughed in reply. “Yeah, although I got to say I’m surprised Monty and Jasper pulled their part off. _”_

They both stared off in the direction their friend had just taken off on, Raven shaking her head fondly. 

“I hope this works O, I was really getting tired of opening supply closets only to find Clarke lurking inside them.”

*

Bellamy Blake was not getting something from his tent, a fact that Clarke learned as soon as she stormed into said tent unannounced. Her anger gave way to embarrassment as she took in his state of undress and the clean (but unworn) shirt he held in his hands. 

“Can I help you with something Clarke?” Bellamy asked, lips twitching as he fought off a smile. 

“Oh,” Clarke said, quickly averting her gaze. “Sorry I should have announced myself before coming in.” 

“That’s okay,” Bellamy grinned, still extremely shirtless. “I don’t mind.” 

And that’s when Clarke snapped again. Because he was not allowed to do that to her. Say such things to her, smirk that way at her, look at her with his stupid soft brown eyes -

“Why do you keep doing that!” she demanded. 

“Doing what?” Bellamy said, now looking genuinely confused. 

“That!” Clarke repeated. “Saying things like that,‘I don’t mind Clarke’, ‘you’re looking good today Clarke’, ‘hey there blue eyes’!” she said, deepening her voice to mimic his.

At first Bellamy looked like he was in pain, which was a little worrying, but then he erupted into laughter and Clarke realized he’d just been trying to hold in a laugh. She scowled as she waited for him to finish, muttering an angry ‘are you done yet?’ when he took a little longer than she thought necessary.

“Sorry, shit sorry,” Bellamy said, still clutching his stomach and smiling. “That was - wow - I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Yeah well, I wasn’t expecting you to start casually flirting with me either, but look what I got,” Clarke shot back and that seemed to sober him up pretty fast.

“Casually flirting?” Bellamy echoed.

“Oh don’t deny it Bellamy, I’ve seen you do it with enough other girls to know when it’s happening to me,” Clarke huffed. “And it’s not on alright? You can’t just drop comments like that, as if they don’t mean anything, not with me.” 

A funny look crossed Bellamy’s face and Clarke shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, thinking of how he probably saw her actions as overly dramatic and unnecessary. She didn’t care though, this had to stop one way or another, or else she knew she would go _insane._

“Clarke,” he said and then paused, contemplating his words for a moment. “I’m not casuallyflirting with you.” 

“Then what the hell are you doing?” she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him angrily.

“I’m, Jeez Clarke, how do I phrase this - I’m not _casually_ flirting with you Clarke. I’m trying to _actually_ flirt with you, just you - nobody else.” Heclarified.  

She blinked at this admission, trying to make sense of it.  

“Why?” she asked quietly, all the anger having left her at this point, replaced mostly with confusion and (though she didn’t dare admit it, not even to herself) just a little bit of hope. 

He grinned at her and it was a little bashful and a little sweet (and she really wished he wouldn’t grin at her like that because she couldn’t ignore the stupid summersaults in her stomach anymore). 

“Because I like you princess,” he said softly, his brown eyes searching her face for a reaction. 

She didn’t give him one at first (she doesn’t think she even breathed for those first couple of seconds). Her mind was reeling and her head was pounding and she wasn’t really sure what was going on, because it was not at all what she thought it would be, not at all what she was expecting from this. 

And then she was remembering and it was hard to switch her mind back to the present when she saw Finn’s face right before he kissed her, then again when he told her he loved her and finally in the moment before his death. She saw his face and she remembered the betrayal she felt, the hopelessness at his death, the guilt and love and all the other emotions that were associated with the first boy she had loved on earth. She saw his face and then she was back in the tent with Bellamy, whose own face was now frowning at her in concern.

“Clarke, are you okay?” he said, stepping towards her cautiously.

She looked up and saw Bellamy’s face and for a moment the panic lingered on her own. And then the moment was over and her features smoothed into a different expression, one that made Bellamy’s breath hitch and his heart flip.

For a moment when she had looked at Bellamy she had thought of Finn, of the betrayal and the hurt and all the pain that followed. And she’d panicked because here was another boy who had feelings for her, feelings she could now admit she reciprocated, and knowing this had scared her. But then it had hit her with such clarity that this wasn’t Finn. This was Bellamy. Her co-leader, her best-friend and the boy she was undoubtedly falling head-over heals in love with. The person who knew her better than anyone else in the world, who accepted her for who she was good or bad. 

This was Bellamy and he liked her and was ‘actually flirting’ with her and that made her so, so happy, she couldn’t contain it. The smile she flashed at him after this realization was in Bellamy’s very honest opinion, entirely mesmerizing and completely unfair (she laughed when he told her this later) and his reaction made her bold enough to make the first move. 

_No, definitely not Finn,_ she thought happily, as he kissed her back. 

 


End file.
